


Dick's Safe House

by SaltyPidge



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Even after Batman came back from the dead Dick Grayson was the one the Bat Family clan turned to. Dick’s apartment had become this glorified safe house.





	Dick's Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading this, I enjoy writing this stuff and I'm open to any requests. As a fellow fan fiction reader I enjoy reading content that's complete and written well, and while my works may be slow I assure you that I aspire to publish my best work. Again thank you for reading this and have a good morning, afternoon, an or evening.

One night Dick had woken up to a frantic tapping on his widow. He had rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see a frantic Duke perched on the fire escape. He opened the window, yawning, “you need anything?” Duke scratched his head and proceed to explain how he’d misplaced a tracker somewhere down town and didn’t want Batman to know. Dick got up about midway through the conversation to get dressed in his Nightwing uniform. By the time he was finished Dick was ready to help the guy out, he hopped out the window and jumped onto the other building. Duke looked at him dumbfounded. “You gonna sit there all night or are we gonna find that tracker?”

After a hard day of work Dick heard cursing through the door. He yanked his gun out of its holster searching the room. The sounds lead him to the bathroom where Tim and Cassandra were. Tim was sitting above the sink looking at him like a doe in headlights, “okay-okay, don’t freak out, but-” “Need more bandages,” Cassandra muttered. Dick pulled out a twenty dollar bill, “here got get him some, let me see what I can do.” She nodded and changed into a pair of his smaller sweat pants and a t-shirt. He looked at the stab wound, “what happened this time?” Tim shrugged, “I didn’t knock out a guy all the way, so he managed to sneak up on me.” Dick shrugged, “happens to the best of us, I remember on time Bruce got stabbed because he slipped on ice.” Tim snorted, and a little while later Cassandra came back with more medical equipment. Once Dick finished his work the three of them proceed to eat some leftovers Alfred left and play Uno.

Dick slipped through the window to the sound of munching cereal. He looked in his kitchen to see Stephanie munching down on some cereal out of a bowl from her house and eating a cereal brand he never bought. “What are you doing here?” She smiled, “I needed milk but the store was farther away and you were the closer option.” He laughed and pulled out his own bowl, joining her on the counter. 

When Dick woke up he heard the shower water running, he got out of bed and went to the living room, Barbra was reading a magazine chilling at his kitchen counter, “Jason’s in the shower,” she said without looking up. He smiled slightly and went to get something to eat. 

One afternoon, everyone had decided to huddle up in Dick’s apartment, it was raining outside and Bruce was being particularly nasty. Damian was the last one to arrive, he was soaked and in uniform. “Dami,” he said, getting up from their board game, “what are you doing? You’ve got to be freezing.” Damian sniffed, “crime waits for no one, Grayson, I just stopped by to see how you’re doing.” Dick sighed, “if I make pancakes will you stay.” Everyone's head snapped up, it was a known fact that Dick was a good cook, everyone except Bruce knew that. Damian hesitated, before heading to his room, “I’ll go change.” When Damian came back out, Dick was already making pancakes. Jason and Cassandra had somehow already snagged a few freshly made pancakes and were scarfing them down, Tim and Barbra were arguing on how unfair it was of them to grab them before anyone else. Few moments later they were all huddled together on the couch eating pancakes and watching Barbra, Tim, Jason, and Stephanie play a heated game of Mario Kart. The afternoon was filled with laughter and yelling, and when night fell they were all too lazy to move from the cozy little apartment, so they all just curled up in the blankets Dick had gotten and fell asleep.


End file.
